pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jarad
First archive, material was old and irrelevant lol--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 17:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Archiving Nicholas the Traveller Hi, you're doing a great job archiving all of the old nicholas item guides, but would you mind leaving a space between the year and the month so the archive box picks it up? :) --Chieftain Alex 15:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :sure, didn't realize that there was a formating issue for the archive box.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 00:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:W/E_Gale_Axe&diff=prev&oldid=1131255 Just want to point you to PvXwiki:Real_Vetting#Meta_Builds ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, I read that, guess I won't worry about it in the future since we will be moving to curse and I am not a big PvPer. I do find it kinda hard to believe that a Gale warrior build is viable unless they somehow changed its function or there is a bug in the skill.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 02:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) because i don't want a discussion on the AN * yet the post before you said: :* . That sounds like you mean Meta caretakers are the only people who can approve it to me, hence my response. * I'm afraid your understanding is incorrect. Anyone can add/remove the HA/GvG meta tags. Meta caretakers only enter the fray (for any meta build not just HA/GvG) when the community is evenly divided on whether a build is meta or not. Then and only then, is there a need for a meta caretaker. (S)He will just say "this is/isn't meta" and they get that final say. That's all they're there for. ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :ah ok, thanks for clearing that up then. I think I will just go back to solely monitoring and archiving the Nicholas guide for a while since I feel like I am getting on peoples' nerves with my meta confusions.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 01:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::you're not getting on anyone's nerves (well not mine anyway). I just want to make sure people aren't getting confused over our policies. If it happens with a lot of people, obviously we need to take a look at the policy and see if we can't make it clearer/simpler you see =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Can we go back to troll tagging everything in sight now plox? :D Also, when the fuck is gwpvx gonna be up? --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 03:54, November 10 2010 (UTC) ::::Why cant the trolling wait until we actually move? I am all for leaving a cesspool of bullshit when we leave but until then its just plain stupid since this is the main gw site for legit builds. hell, when we leave I will be posting my "how to treat a woman" build as meta. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 23:35, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::People are bored and impatient. Also, pvx already left awhile ago.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I fail to see how pvx left awhile ago. I know we are moving to curse, but I still have yet to find a guildwars tab or anything to that effect on curse atm. I can understand that argument if you mean that the majority of the admins and contributing users have put been absent due to the work involved in moving all the data to curse. I just wish ppl would wait for that site to be operational before filling this website with shenanigans.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 05:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Why would they want to do that?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well the deeper question is why do people need to get their jollies from trolling in the first place? And the answer to that would be "for attention". So far this is the only site that maintains the majority of high quality gw builds on the internet and as such should maintain that high quality for the guildwars community until the new site is up. At that point this site can be trashed since the high quality builds will be maintained on the new site.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 05:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::First off, people started vandalizing earlier because we all knew the guys had a backup of the database. Unfortunately, Curse has run into problems with getting the site up, so now we're left with an old copy of the database from like october 4th or something. Now, we're pretty much at a point where it would take forever to undo all the crap everyone's done, so there's not much point to stop now. Second, people are trolling because it's fun to get back at wikia for being such dicks. And generally it's fun to mess things up, especially when there aren't consequences. Third, most of the good people have stopped coming here because they're waiting for CursePvX to go up since they know it's just a hellhole here. Fourth, we've realized that we need to semi-preserve the wiki until the new site is up, which is why the vandals are restricted to going after only the joke builds. You'll notice that anything that was already vetted has not been touched. And yeah, I think that's about it. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 06:01, November 11 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::None of the current meta builds have been touched, otherwise they are reverted. Of course, if you're not familiar with pvx, you probably don't know which builds are actually meta. There's nothing wrong with the former userbase leaving their mark as a final farewell. At this point, everyone has just given up with wikia and this site, that doesn't mean we don't care about the people who still use pvxwiki as a source of builds.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::The problem is your actions have made it unusable to all but the regulars, who aren't our target audience. Yeah, we can all look at the ratings page and the history page to see when "meta" was added or if there are serious votes backing a build up, but standard whorus just take everything at face value. When we start adding stuff like the 4 weapon war build, it's obvious to us that it's a joke but it detracts from the project as a whole. :::::::::::TLDR that shit should not have started when it did. GWPVX is not up and hasn't ever been - as soon as the database import is completed and normal editing is allowed, then the trolls can do whatever they want and wikia won't have a fucking clue. But not before then. -Auron 08:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ditto--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 16:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think most people realized the same thing you're saying after it was clear the gwpvx wouldn't be up for a while. But at that point, we were in a little too deep to turn back. I think most people were under the impression that the move to gwpvx would be smooth and prompt so they could vandalize Wikia and then run over to the bright and new wiki. But obviously it didn't turn out that way, which is why we're in the predicament we are at the moment. Basically, we didn't know what we were getting into and now it's too late to change it. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 17:32, November 11 2010 (UTC)